One Fatefull Car Ride
by thethirdone99
Summary: Both Natsu and Lucy have had feelings for eachother for quite some time now. Will a car ride change everything for the two? If so, will it male them realize their feelings for eachother, or will it ruin the best friendship they both have ever had. Minor cursing in this story! ONE SHOT. R&R please :)


I woke up with a groan. My stupid best friend and current crush, Natsu Dragneel, was baning on my window at seven in the morning. Trying to drown out the noise, I pulled the covers over my head and put my hands over my ears.  
"LUCY! OPEN UP, CMON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME"  
"Im sorry, im not the one with abnormally good hearing, you annoying piece of crap" i said, kinda hoping he would go away.  
"HEY I HEARD THAT, DON'T BE MEAN SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!"  
Seeing that there was no way he was going to stop, I reluctantly got out of bed. With an exasperated sigh, I stomped over to the said window and threw it open.  
"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" He just smiled and made his way through the window and into my room.  
"Natsu! I'm talking to you! Also, you wanna use the door like a normal person next time?!"  
"Geez Luce, cool it with the yelling, you're gonna wake the neighbors." Natsu said with a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes and walked past him to the kitchen. _Might as well start the day, seeing that I won't be able to go back to sleep._  
"Hey! Where ya goin?"  
"Where do you think" I said over my shoulder "I'm going to make breakfast because a certain someone woke me up 4 hours earlier than I usually do"  
Natsu's smile got ten times bigger at the mention of food. I swear, the kid should have a huge gut, but instead he has a six pack. How does that even work. While i was making the food for us, Natsu took a seat by the counter.  
"So is there a specific reason as to why you woke me up so early?"  
"It's Saturday!"

Natsu POV  
Oh god, of course she doesn't remember. Why would she. She has the brain of an 85 year old. She looked at me with a confused expression.  
"Remember? The volleyball get together is today. God, Lucy, we've been talking about this for like months!" Lucy's eyes widened in realization.  
"That's today?!" She screamed, mouth full of eggs and bacon. I simply nodded. How can I like a girl this forgetful and irresponsible i thought and shook my head.  
"Oh shit! I have to get ready!" She shoveled the rest of the food on the plate down her throat and ran into her room.  
"Natsu! Have you seen my volleyball bag?!" I took a look around her place.  
"You idiot! Its on your couch, doofus!" She's so cute when shes like this. I couldn't help but stare at her as she ran around the apartment. She pulled on a pair of spandex that I loved oh so much on her and a loose tank top.  
"You look...hot" My eyes widened when i realized i had said that outloud. Her face started to heat up and turn red.  
"Uh, uhm, we should get going" she said and ran out the door to my car. She threw her bag in the back next to mine. I got in the driver's seat and turned the car on.  
"It's like an hour and a half drive" I turned and said to her. She just groaned and nodded. To be honest, i was insane nervous. Lucy and i have been friends since way before i could remember. Our parents knew each other before we were born, so Lucy and i were basically forced to be with each other for a long time. At first i didn't like her much. She was always reading and she never played with me. That was until we both entered middle school. We were able to play sports from the 7th grade, and both of us happened to choose volleyball. We sort of bonded over the sport and now shes my best friend. Cut to about 4 or 5 years later, i now have feelings for her. I know, cliché, right. But, come on, She's kind, caring, and she understands me like no other. Of course, i doubt she feels the same way about me. I mean its Lucy. Shes beautiful and every guy at school has their eye on her for prom.  
"Hey Natsu, who are you planning to take to the dance?" She asked me. It was kind of sudden so i didn't know how to answer.  
"Uh" was my lame answer.  
"Wait, you're actually gonna go?!"  
"Well, yeah, i've thought about it and i think it's a good idea."

Lucy POV  
"So who are you gonna take?" My heart was beating so fast. Please say me, please say me, please. I've had feelings for Natsu since we were in middle school. I have no idea why, but i just do.  
"I don't know yet" was his response. I really like him. So much, but I have a feeling he doesn't like me. Actually, i think he likes Lisanna, she's the Libero on the girls volleyball team. She's so cute and has been friends with Natsu almost as long as i have. I've had a feeling that him and Liss have been having a thing going on for a while, but i really don't want my suspicion to be true. But whatever, if Lisanna is the one that'll make Natsu happy, they should be together. I sucked in a deep breath and smiled.

"You should take Lisanna" he looked at me funny.

"what? Why?"

"You guys look cute together! Honestly, cutest couple ever" my smile felt so forced. _It's for Natsu, Liss will make him happy._

"You think so?"

"yeah!" _no, please don't go with her. Don't listen to what I'm saying._

Natsu POV

I was kind of surprised at what Lucy was saying. Lisanna? Why would i go with her. She's not even my type. Lucy is.

"I don't know. I was thinking about asking someone else, but i don't know if she'll say yes"

Lucy POV

My heart sank. I would've been fine with it if it was Lisanna, but some other girl? When did he have any interest in other girls?

"oh yeah? Who?" i asked, my facade beginning to crack.

"oh, she's pretty great. Athletic, tall, she's an outside hitter like me." I did nothing but nod. He looked over at me and then back at the road.

"I've actually liked her for quite a bit now. Just haven't had the courage to confess." Again, i did nothing but nod. I cleared my throat.

"well, i think you should do it"

"yeah, I'm gonna. I will" I nodded again and said nothing. My heart was shattered into pieces and i didn't want to bother and pick them up. Tears were welling up in my eyes and we had another 30 minutes until we would get to our destination. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsu, stop the car, please " i said.

"what?"

"stop the car."

"what? Why? Are you crying?"

"Natsu! Stop the fucking car!"

Natsu POV

At her sudden outburst, I pulled over next to a convenient store. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Hey! Where are you goin?!" I yelled after her. She got a few more steps in before collapsing next to a tree.

"Lucy!" i yelled as i ran over to her. She was shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"hey, what's wrong?" i asked. She shook her head.

"nothing, i'm fine. Just go back to the car, i'll go soon."

"You are not fine. Tell me what's up." she said nothing.

"Come on, Luce, you're my best friend, you're supposed to tell me everything. Who made you cry? Was it that guy?" i said pointing to the random passerby near us.

"lemme go fuck his ass up"

"It's you, you dense idiot!" she yelled.

"what..?"

"Look, i tried so hard to be supportive, i really did. I want you to be happy! But i can't just sit there and hear you talk about this wonderful girl of yours!" i looked at her, not sure what she was talking about.

"What?"

" _Oh my GOD_ , Natsu! I like you, okay?! I have for the longest time. You're wonderful to me, even when i'm being a stupid bitch who complains about everything" at this point her tears were falling freely.

"i really wanted to be happy for you, i really tried. But i can't, i'm sorry." she said as she hung her head, still crying.

"hey, look at me" i lifter her face to be level with mine.

"you're an idiot, Lucy Heartifila" and i cracked up, laughing uncontrollably.

"you're such an ass" she said and began to storm off.

"Wait!" i said as i grabbed her wrist.

"you're an idiot because you can't figure out who the amazing girl i was talking about was" she puffed her tear stained cheeks.

"You didn't give me much information!" i shook my head back and forth and chuckled and placed both my hands on the sides of her face.

"It's you, you adorable mush" her eyes widened.

"what? But you and Liss are always together, and i swear you guys even held ha-"

Lucy POV

in a split second, i felt his lips on mine. He pulled me closer to his body and deepened the kiss. We eventually broke it to take a breath.

"woah"

"i love you" he said.

"wait..what..? Say that again?" he laughed at my response.

"I. Love. You" a real smile began to cover my face. I grabbed him one more time for a final kiss.

"i love you too" we spent the next fifteen minutes cuddling next to a tree.

"wait! The volleyball get together!" i screamed and scrambled to get on my feet. Before i could fully stand up, he pulled me back down into his arms.

"nah, they're fine. All they're missing are the two best outside hitters, but they'll get over it." i looked at him and decided to agree with him.

"oh god, i love you so much. I need to go dress shopping now!" Natsu laughed and kissed her again, not ever wanting to stop


End file.
